


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Archie Andrews, Cute, Daddy Kink, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Shyness, Top Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time that Archie and Juggie has ever had sex.





	First Time

Archie looks up at Jughead nervously. "U-Uh Juggie...Im um I'm S-Scared"The red head whispers blushing madly Jughead smiles and strokes his cheek softly "Shhh its alright baby it'll be alright"He whispers sitting down beside archie on his bed and holding him close. "We'll go slow for now"He pulls Archie onto his lap gently and slowly rubs his all over. Archie lets out a shaky breath of appreciation and lays his head on jugheads chest. Jughead roughly squeezes Archies ass making the redhead moan softly and hide his face. Jughead smacks Archis ass as a warning "Don't hide your face from daddy" Archie blushes and uncovers his face "D-Daddy?"He asks shyly "Yes baby?" Archie looks down "C-Can we take off our clothes now?"He mumbles shyly "Of course baby"Jughead whispers and helps Archie out of his pants and underwear then he takes off his own including his shirt. Archie messes with the hem of his button up shirt and slowly rocks his body and grinds against Jugheads cock. Archie moans softly and tilts his head back "A-Ah daddy"He whimpers out Jughead groans softly and grabs the lube "Damn baby"He grunts opening the lube bottle with a 'pop' making Archie whimper. "Shh shh shh"Jughead whispers and pokes at archies hole with one finger "Relax baby" "Daddy I'm scared...I-I dont w-want it to hurt"Archie whimpers out "It won't hurt"Jughead mumbles and slowly slips one finger in then when Archie adjusted he added another then slowly pumped them into Archies tight hole. Archie moans and tilts his head back gently and slowly begins to ride Jugheads fingers. "A-Ah ngh daddy!More"Archie begs and Jughead adds another finger and pumps even faster and harder,hitting Archies sweet spot almost immediately making archie squeal. "Daddy fuck me!"Archie begs shaking his ass Jughead coats his cock with lube and sticks the tip to Archies tight pink hole. Archie trembled and takes a few deep breaths as Jughead slowly pushes in his hole. Archie crys out in pain as Jughead slams in and Archie sobs "Y-You said you'd be g-gentle"He whimpers out "Shh I was just putting it all in so you could adjust"Jughead whispers rubbing Archies back gently "It hurst!"Archie wails trembling violently Jughead hugs Archie and at least 10 minutes later archie mumbles something of the lines of 'You can move now dada' Jughead slowly thrusts up into Archie earning a soft moan. Jughead then thrusts harfer and rougher makung the red head whine and tilt his head back.Archie whines and presses back aginst Jughead as his thrusts become faster and more urgent. Archies eyes fill with tears as jughead thrusts faster and hits his prostate and he squeals happily. "Harder daddy harder!"Archie begs and Jughead groans as the red head tightens up his hole. "Ahh daddy!"Archie moans as he cums much to his embarrassment. Jughead fucks him even harder and cums all in Archies hole. "D-Dada" Archie slurrs weakly as he collapses against Jugheads chest. Jughead chuckles and wraps his arms around Archie as they both fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so....go easy on meh!


End file.
